The Scream of Life
by black-rose-among-the-white
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a daughter. Starts in fifth year. Voldemort is gone but deather eaters are still around. Mackenzie Potter had always been the most popular girl around. But at this moment she felt entirely alone. All those friends that surrounded her
1. Chapter 1

The Scream for Life

Mackenzie Potter had always been the most popular girl around. With her auburn hair and piercing green eyes she had the perfect appearance. She was bright funny and had curves in all the right places. But at this moment she felt entirely alone. All those friends that surrounded her and laughed at her jokes were no where to be found. She was alone…all alone…

As she sat on the floor of a room she didn't know. Covered in dirt and blood she could not get the thoughts of what had just happened out of her head. She shook in fear as she remembered what force they used when they took away one of the things she cherished most. Her innocence. She couldn't move. To afraid to even cry out for they would come back she let her mind wander to what would become of her. The darkness was overwhelming. She couldn't take it anymore. She screamed. She screamed for her sanity, she screamed for her fear, her pain, her family, and most of all she screamed for her life. She didn't know who they were that did it. She didn't know how it happened or why. All she knew was that she could not believe what monsters they were, how were people capable of something like that. They took away a part of her, something very special. She broke down crying and shook uncontrollable. As she started blacking out all she could hear was a faint call…"Mackenzie! Mackenzie!"

She woke up in another strange room. This one was white. The feeling of fear overwhelmed her as she screamed again. She screamed for her mom. She screamed for her dad. She screamed for life. As she started to hyperventilate she noticed people dressed in white running into her room.

"NO!" She screamed as she pushed herself as far away as she could get from them on the small bed which she lay on, "GET AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Dear, its all right…we are not going to harm you…" The strange people in white spoke soothingly.

Calming down she noticed they were all female and released some of her strain, "Where am I?"

"Your in St. Mungo's dear." One of the women in white answered gently, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes," she replied coldly, "I was raped."

Fury raged inside Mackenzie. It was a feeling she had never felt. She stared off into space with a look of distain on her face. She despised who ever did this. She did not even notice the people in white leaving the room, or her mother standing in the doorway.

Her mother stood watching her for a few minutes. Tears of pain and fear for her daughter streaming down her face. Her once bubbling daughter had turned to stone. You could feel the hate radiating of her. Her eyes no longer twinkled but stood still as if life had been taken away.

She turned and ran out of the doorway and into her husband's arms. "How could this have happened?"

Her husband knew what had happened, "She was raped, by death eaters."

Ginny let out a faint muffled cry, "I'll go try and talk to her."

With that Ginny left her warm hide away in Harry's hug and walked slowly into the room where her daughter sat. "Mackie?"

Mackenzie turned her head with a sharp movement that made her mother jump. No one but her mother and father called her that. As she looked into her mothers eyes she softened. All she wanted to do was to curl up in a corner and die. She didn't belong in the Potter family anymore. Potters were known for there bravery and she felt that she had none. She felt she had shamed her perfect family. How could her parents still love her? Their daughter was impure. With a tear running down her face she hung her head and silently cried.

Her mother took this as a sign and ran over to her daughter and hugged her.

"Sweetie its ok…" Her mother calmly said.

"Ho...How…how can you still love me?" Mackenzie whispered

Ginny Potter was shocked. She released her daughter and looked her dead in the eyes, "Me and your father will always, ALWAYS, love you. No matter what."

Mackenzie gave a small smile and then asked, "Where is daddy?"

"He is out in the hall way. He didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable…" As Ginny spoke those last words she bowed her head and looked at her hands.

A moment of silence passed until Mackenzie took in a sharp breath and said, "I want to see him. Please mommy?"

Her mom nodded and went out in the hall way to get Harry. He was pacing and seemed to be deep in thought. He noticed his wife's presence and looked at her.

"She wants to see you." Ginny whispered.

"Is she ready for that?"

"I think she knows you would never do that to her…She asked me to get you."

"Alright…let's go in"

Together they walked into the room once again and Harry stood right inside the door as Ginny went and stood behind her daughter taking her hand. Mackenzie pulled her mother down so she could whisper in her ear. Her mother silently nodded and helped Mackenzie out of the bed. Slowly Mackenzie let go of her mothers hand and walked towards her father. Once Mackenzie reached where her father was standing she looked into his eyes. They were filled with tears and hope. She smiled and wrapped her father in a hug as she whispered, "I love you daddy."

Harry returned the hug and kissed the top of his 15 year old's head. He then turned to his wife and she came over and joined the hug. They stood like that for what seemed like forever. All that could be heard was Harry whispering, "We're going to be fine… We'll get though this, together."

The next few weeks Mackenzie stayed in the hospital, recovering from the traumatic event. She still would have nothing to do with the male population beyond her father. It was time for her to leave. She said her goodbyes and climbed into the car. She feared what was to come. Anyone of those people out there could be him. She got really scared and did what her therapist told her to do when she got this way. Close your eyes and think about all the ones that wont hurt you. It helped a lot but did not make the fear go away. As she sat in the car and watched the houses zoom by her window she wondered….how am I gong to handle Hogwarts?

**A/N: i really like starting stories off with a bang so i started here. the chapters will sometimes be flaskbacks of her life before this incident and some wont. i dont really like writing about the final battle and that kind of stuff so if you like that then dotn read it. voldemort is dead but death eaters are not, though hopefully they will be. this is my first time using this site so reviews are VERY appreciated! one last thing... i know these are kinda short chapters but i hope they will get longer so bear with me thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Scream for Life

"Mackenzie! Get your butt down here right now we are going to be late!" Ginny Potter called up to her only child.

"Yes mom!" Mackenzie replied as she looked into the mirror one last time. She looked great. The pale green sweater she had on that cut slightly of the shoulder matched her hair perfectly. She smoothed the front of her kaki pants and turned slightly to evaluate her rear end. She looked perfect. She grabbed her trunk and ran down the stairs her trunk clunking behind her with every step.

"Come on…" Her mom said as she ushered her out the door, "Dad has the car ready."

The ride to the station was unbearable. She couldn't wait to see all her friends again, especially Josh who she had a crush on. She was starting her 5th year and had made prefect.

"DAD! Cant you drive any faster?" Mackenzie whined.

"Yes Harry, drive faster and get us all killed!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Well…if I didn't know any better I'd say that someone is wanted to get there to see someone…It better not be a boy!"

At this Mackenzie blushed crossing her arms, "I still don't know why we couldn't just floo there."

"How many times must we go over this…?" Ginny sighed, "Muggles can not know about our world! There's to great a risk…"

Ginny was cut off by her daughters scream, "Were here! O my gosh I see Josh and Rachel! Dad pull over!"

The moment the car stopped she was out of the car and running towards her friends. She ran up behind Josh and put her hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who!"

"Hmmm…i'm going to have to think about that…" Josh joked.

"You better not!" Mackenzie warned.

"Well…in that case it MUST be Mackenzie."

"Yup!" Mackenzie removed her hands as Josh turned around and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you! How was your summer?" Josh asked with a smile.

Mackenzie couldn't help but love that smile. Of course there wasn't a thing she didn't love about Josh. He was perfect in her mind. He had golden brown hair and blue eyes. His frame was about 5 inches bigger then hers and her was very muscular. In other words he looked hot in his baggy cargo pants and blue t-shirt.

Mackenzie was about to reply when Rachel interrupted her.

"I sure do feel the love…do you?" Rachel stated as Mackenzie blushed. She covered up her embarrassment by asking Rachel how her summer was.

"Oh it was the same as every summer…boring and dull." Rachel answered before going into her purse and finding a compact mirror.

"Rachel you look great put that away!" Mackenzie complimented as she took a once over of her friend. She looked spectacular. She had on a tight pair of faded jeans and a pink tank top that hugged her curves and sparkled. Her black hair framed her face in a way that made her look like a model. Every guy wanted her but to everyone's dismay she didn't date. Mackenzie was snapped back into reality by Josh's voice.

"I better get back to my friends before they come looking or me…" Josh was looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets, "I'll talk to you later Mackenzie."

As Josh walked a way Rachel walked over and in her ear started to sing of key, "Can you feel the love tonighhhhttt! It is where we areeeee!" Both girls broke out into a fit of giggles and as they turned to find Mackenzie's parents she thought, "This is going to be a good year…."

Mackenzie was awaken from her memory by her mother. She didn't remember what she had asked but nodded anyways. Mackenzie immediately realized where they were and shot up. They were pulling onto their street. The houses were tall and Victorian. She loved to look at them. They made her feel at peace. For a moment she almost forgot what had happened to her, although she was sure she would never really forget.

As expected when they reached their house Rachel was sitting on the front steps. She looked nervous and kept wringing her hands together. She noticed the car and immediately got up to greet Mackenzie. Mackenzie could tell she didn't know what to do so she made the first move. She walked over to Rachel and engulfed her in a hug. They both started to silently cry. Mackenzie knew that her parents would get her things so with their arms over each others shoulders they walked silently into the house. They immediately went to Mackenzie's room which was lime green and turquoise. They sat on her double bed centered in front of the window. Neither knew what to talk about. After what seemed like an eternity Mackenzie silently started to weep again. Rachel, not missing a beat, was right by her side soothingly rubbing her back with one hand. Rachel had never seen Mackenzie cry. With her hair in a loose pony tail and a big navy blue sweatshirt on with grey sweats she looked so small.

"It's going to be okay." Rachel said trying to comfort her crying friend.

"It's never going to be the same!" Mackenzie replied looking at her friend through a stream of tears.

"It will be fine…."

"No! It won't! You don't get it! It didn't happen to you! You weren't there when they forced themselves into me! You don't look at every guy you see and wonder if it was them! If they could do it to you! It will never be FINE!"

Rachel didn't know what to say, "You're right…I don't know what it's like…but I am still your best friend and care about you! You don't have to go through this alone! You have me and Josh…"

At the sound of Josh's name Mackenzie shuddered. Rachel noticed.

"You don't think that JOSH could do that to you do you?"

"….I don't know what to think anymore…It's such a cold feeling. I have never felt this way. Like your entire body is a stone carved puppet. You just keep moving because you have to. You don't feel anything. You have a sensation over you that takes all will to live from you."

At this moment Rachel realized that she had truly changed. She always knew in her heart that Mackenzie would never be the same but she didn't think that this would be the result.

"Josh could never, NEVER do those things to you! He isn't that kind of guy. And you know that." Rachel argued.

Deep down in her heart she knew that Rachel was right. Josh could never do that to her. At the thought of that her heart softened just a little bit. She needed to talk to him so badly but she knew she couldn't. She knew that Josh would never talk to her again. She had been raped. She knew that Rachel would always be there for her because she loved her like she was part of her family. Your family is always there for you. Josh was the only other true friend that she had. Of course she was popular but she wasn't friends with them like she was with Josh and Rachel. That, however, was a thing of the past. She knew that word had gotten around and that all those smiles would turn to cold stares and whispers of good would become bad. All she didn't know was where was Josh in all of this. Her mind felt like it was going to explode! She needed to get away.

"Rachel…I need to be alone now to think…"

"I totally understand. I'll let myself out."

Once she knew Rachel was gone she went over to her cd player and put in Evanesance on. She turned it on the loudest she could possibly get it and sat in the middle of the floor staring off into space. Thinking….thinking about Josh,….about the rape,….about her life. With all her thoughts consuming her she screamed.

**A/N: again kinda short but i have to do homework so its the best i could do. i hop eit doesnt seem confusing. the next chapter will hav more to do with josh. also i hope to start her at school again. im kinda winging it so ENJOY!**


End file.
